Hablando de sexo con Dinamarca
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: ¿Islandia solo quería saber sobre sexo? ¿¡Sobre sexo?... Dinamarca tendrá que reconsiderar la inocencia del albino...


Título:Hablando de sexo con Dinamarca

Personajes:Islandia y Dinamarca

Advertencias: Insinuaciones DinamarcaxNoruega e IslandiaxHongKong y quizá… ¿un libro traumático para Dinamarca?

Notas: ¡Hola querida lectora (o querido lector, qué sabré yo)! De antemano, ¡gracias por leer esto! Una tonta idea que se me pasó por la mente mientras…hacía una ensalada. ¿Qué por qué? A mí que cuentas, yo que sé. No tiene mucho sentido, pero espero que al menos pueda sacarte una sonrisa con esta historia. Si no…bueno, ¡yo me reí sola cuando se me ocurrió! (bromas aparte) No te entretengo más.

~ ¡_Hola! ¡Soy un disclaimer y te informo de que los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya! ~_

-Entonces…quieres que yo te hable de sexo.

-Eso es.

El silencio se hizo presente en el amplio salón del danés. Dinamarca miraba al pequeño albino con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que este le devolvía una mirada impasible, como si estuviese hablando de la temperatura de ese día.

El mayor se revolvió nervioso en el sofá y soltó una risita ahogada bajo los ojos amatistas de Islandia.

-Pero… ¿no está Noruega para hablar de…esas cosas? Quiero decir, él es tu hermano biológico...

El islandés le miró incrédulo. ¿Realmente se podía imaginar a Noruega hablándole de esos temas? Dinamarca entendió rápidamente aquella mirada, era evidente que Norge no le hablaría de eso, era demasiado reservado, además, se cuestionaba si Noruega realmente estaba enterado de las recientes inquietudes sexuales de su hermano.

Maldición, de ninguna manera quería ser él quien mancillara la inmaculada mente del blanquito.

-¿Y p-por qué esperas que yo sepa de eso? –sonrió, intentando poner la mueca más inocente que le permitieron sus facciones.

Y otra mirada de incredulidad cayó sobre el danés, que se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

Islandia no era ningún tonto, aunque todos pensaran que sí. ¿Qué Dinamarca no sabía de eso? Venga ya.

-Pero Danmörk, yo sé que tú y mi hermano tenéis sexo a diario… -soltó el islandés con un rastro de picardía en las pupilas.

La nación danesa abrió la boca para reclamar, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, mientras el rojo se apoderaba de su cara, dejándole una expresión estupefacta y avergonzada. No… ¿cómo es que ese niño sabía tanto? Si él se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta cuando lo hacían… Esto le hizo dudar de la inocencia del albino, imaginándoselo pegado a la pared de su dormitorio mientras escuchaba atentamente los gemidos que él mismo le sacaba al noruego, y apuntando en un cuadernito cada movimiento que oía…

Bueno, a lo mejor estaba imaginando de más.

Islandia, mientras tanto, observaba divertido sus gestos, pero con la misma cara insípida de siempre.

-No quiero saber cómo es que tú te enteras de esas cosas… -dijo atropelladamente el rubio-. Pero está bien, tienes razón, después de todo, ¡yo soy el hermano mayor! –Luego, soltó una risotada algo forzosa.- Bien Ice, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Todo –contestó impasible mirándole directamente a los ojos, provocando cierta incomodidad en los azules del mayor.

-Esto…bien… Entonces, supongo que preguntas esto porque te gusta alguien, ¿no? Antes que nada, cuéntale al Rey quién es la afortunada –dijo Dinamarca, guiñando un ojo.

Islandia comenzó a jugar con su cabello, enredándolo con su dedo índice.

-No es ninguna afortunada, es Hong Kong. –susurró algo azorado, sin embargo enseguida volvió a su fría mueca-. Pero eso no es lo importante, yo quiero saber sobre cómo practicar sexo –insistió, acentuando cada palabra, pronunciándolas lentamente para que el danés captase el quid de la cuestión.

Dinamarca tragó duro. ¿Hong Kong? Oh, genial. ¡Él no quería explicarle sobre eso! Seguro que en algún lugar, algún sueco se estaría riendo sin saber por qué en esos precisos momentos.

-Vaaale, pues… Verás, Ice –comenzó apuntándolo con su dedo índice, tal y como recordaba haber visto en un programa de televisión, el cual trataba precisamente de problemas con adolescentes. Recordó también que justamente había sido Noruega el que le había obligado a ver dicho programa… Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente… ¿Y si Norge le había obligado a tal cosa pensando que algún día Ice llegaría con estas preguntas? Lo más probable sería que Noruega supiese que le preguntaría justo a él ese tipo de cuestiones… ¡Seguro que era eso! En ese caso, también habría algún noruego por ahí con un ataque de risa tonta en esos instantes…-, lo primero que debes de saber es que hay personas en este mundo que solo buscan sexo por diversión, ¿entiendes? –dijo, intentando sonar lo más serio/paternal que pudo, cosa que no funcionó del todo, ya que Islandia soltó una especie de bufido burlesco.

-Eso ya lo sé. Te repito, yo solo quiero que me hables de sexo, Dinamarca, de **sexo**. Se-xo, se…

-¡Ya! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Deja de repetirlo! –exclamó nervioso el rubio, saltando de su asiento. ¡Por todos los dioses! Le descolocaba ver al (dentro de lo que cabe) tierno islandés pronunciando esa palabra como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Aunque, hasta cierto punto, lo era, ¿no? El sexo no era nada desconocido para él, y sabía que el islandés solo quería aprender, pero… ¡le recordaba tanto a Noruega con esa fachada fría! Y sabía que el noruego no hablaría de sexo abiertamente, sin embargo parecía haber diferencias entre los dos hermanos…

El de ojos amatistas, viendo la incapacidad del mayor para hablarle como era debido sobre el asunto, suspiró y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Está bien, supongo que tendré que aprender por mi cuenta…o preguntarle a alguien que sí sepa del tema -se levantó, e hizo ademán de retirarse, dejando esas palabras en el aire.

A Dinamarca solo se le vino la imagen de un pervertido francés a la mente tras las palabras del menor, así que le agarró por la muñeca obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá de su casa.

-¡No! ¡De eso nada! ¡El Rey del Norte de Europa te hablará sobre esto! –exclamó con una sonrisa inquieta.

Islandia le miró complacido y luego asintió.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Ok –el rubio sacó una especie de teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y después de unos segundo, y con unos cuantos toques en la pantalla, retiró su vista del aparato y comenzó-. El sexo en sí es un mecanismo mediante el cual los humanos, al igual que cualquier otra especie animal, se reproducen…

-¡Yo también sé leer en Wikipedia, imbécil! –le reprochó Islandia cogiendo el móvil y tirándolo a la otra punta del salón.

-¡Vale, perdón! –exclamó el otro con las manos en alto.

Islandia le miró amenazador, ya estaba harto de la inmadurez del "Rey del Norte de Europa". ¡Por Dios, él solo quería saber sobre sexo! ¿¡Es que ni en eso podría ayudarle el danés!

Dinamarca se volvió de repente hacia el islandés, sujetó sus manos y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡Vale, basta de tonterías! –exclamó, con una mirada seria,_ demasiado _seria… Islandia le miró nervioso y expectante- Ice, a los niños… ¡no los trae la cigüeña! –el danés esquivó un golpe-. Ya, ya, eso no es lo que quieres saber… Pues es que… No es lo mismo tener…ya sabes, con una mujer que con un hombre… ¡Para empezar! Existe lo que sería el "activo" y el "pasivo".

Islandia ocultó una pequeña sonrisa; por fin le empezaba a hablar en serio.

-¿Y tú quién de los dos eres, Dan? –preguntó con cierta inocencia.

-¿Eh? –¿ahora le preguntaba sobre su vida sexual? Ese niño definitivamente no quería saber sobre sexo… ¡quería avergonzarle!-. ¡Pu-pues por supuesto que el activo! –chilló con un leve sonrojo; no quería ni imaginarse a su Norge siendo el activo entre los dos…

O tal vez…

¡No, qué diablos…!

-¿Siempre? –volvió a la carga el albino.

-¡Siempre! –contestó el rubio, indignado y nervioso.

-¿Hasta con Sví? –inquirió ahora con malicia.

-¡Hasta con… ¿qué? –miró al de ojos amatistas ruborizado hasta las puntas. ¿Sve? ¿Pero como sabía él que…?- ¿Pero se puede saber a qué vienen esas preguntas?

-No me malinterpretes. Yo solo quiero saber, nada más –dijo Islandia con un rostro angelical.

-¡No importa! E-eso no tiene nada que ver… ¡Sigamos con lo tuyo! Veamos, en tu relación con Hong Kong, ¿tú eres el pasivo o el activo? –preguntó desviando el tema.

-Pues no lo sé, Hong Kong es el que me la…

-¡Vale! ¡Cállate, no quiero oírlo! –gritó a la par que tapaba la boca del menor con la mano. Nunca, en su vida, pensó que alguien tan serio como Ice tendría una lengua tan suelta…- Definitivamente tú eres el uke.

-¿El qué?

-¡Ah, no sé! Así le dicen las fujoshis.

-¿Las qué?

-¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo! …Espera un momento, ¿¡vosotros dos ya…!

-Claro.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Que ya hemos fo…

-¡Que te calles, Ice! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! –chilló el danés. ¡Por Dios, nunca le había ardido tanto el rostro de vergüenza! ¿Pero a qué se dedicaban los niños de hoy en día? Y él que creía que Ice solo venía a preguntar porque no tenía experiencia. Incluso le había parecido algo tierna su ingenuidad, pero… ¡De ingenuo nada, el niño!- ¡Y si ya lo habéis hecho por qué vienes a preguntarme!

-Ah, bueno, me aburría y quería tomarte el pelo un rato –contestó con simpleza Islandia.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, y también… -el albino rebuscó en su bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un librito, el cual tendió al danés frente a su cara. Nuevamente, Dinamarca empezó a encenderse como una lucecita de navidad al leer el título.

Ice debía estar bromeando. Sí, eso, o que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada…

Porque definitivamente ese libro _no_podía llamarse **Kamasutra**, ¿verdad?

De todas formas, para cerciorarse de que se trataba de un error, cogió el librito y comenzó a pasar las páginas con rapidez. Palideció y se volvió a encender… Si seguía así le daría un cortocircuito.

-¡¿S-se p-puede saber de dónde diablos has sacado esto? –chilló temeroso de la respuesta.

-Lo encontré en la habitación de (inserte aquí "noruega" en islandés) –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El rubio se quedó paralizado con una sonrisa forzada plasmada en la cara. ¿Norge? ¿_Su _Norge? Ah, claro, cómo no. _Noruega _tenía libros de _esos_ por todas partes…. Claro… Claro…

…

¡Por supuesto que **no**!

-Mira, es justamente esta página; es que no la entiendo –dijo Islandia posando su dedo frente a una imagen en concreto, y sonrió internamente al ver el estado de trance en el que se encontraba el "Rey de los Nórdicos"-. Es que esta postura me parece confusa: esto es un brazo, sí, pero no entiendo cómo es posible que la pierna pase por aquí, a no ser que esto no sea la pierna y sea…

-Lalalalalalala~ ¡No quiero, no quiero escucharlo! Lalalalalala~ No me afecta, ¡no puedes traumarme! Lalalalala~~ -Dinamarca brincó del sofá y corrió hacia la puesta mientras repetía la dichosa sílaba en tono cantarín, tapándose las orejas con las manos.- ¡Me voy! –y dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo y empezó a correr sobre la nieve en dirección a….lejos de Ice y de los posibles trastornos que pudiera provocarle ese crío.

Mientras, en el interior de la casa danesa, Islandia sonrió totalmente satisfecho.

-Es tan fácil alterarte, Danmörk… -murmuró mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina. Hablar de sexo le daba hambre. Ya le devolvería el libro a Francis más tarde.

¡Y aquí estamos de nuevo! ¿A sido de tu agrado, en lo más mínimo? Si es así, te informo de que ¡tienes la posibilidad de hacérmelo saber mediante un review apretando esa palabra azul de ahí abajo, que sé que puedes verla! Si no ha sido de tu agrado pero aun así has llegado hasta aquí, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

¡Anímate, haz feliz a una autora! (Realmente, me siento como las tipas esas que salen en los anuncios de televisión, o algo por el estilo)


End file.
